


Heart So Good

by syngylin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29730888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syngylin/pseuds/syngylin
Summary: 时间线是东赫受伤后过完成年生日时期。
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 1





	Heart So Good

*标题来自歌词: LANY–ILYSB(stripped)

马克是在一个融雪的天气到东赫家的。  
因为20岁生日"马克哥送了鞋子，结果只有鞋子到了，所以很高兴呢"这句玩笑，真的来东赫家探望的马克，在开门之后看见拄着拐杖、用好的那只脚穿着他送的鞋的东赫，两个人呆呆地望着，不知道谁比谁愕然。  
"进来吧。"最后还是东赫回过神，踉跄着让出来过道。  
"伯父伯母不在吗。"马克一边脱下鞋子，眼睛转来转去地打量。平平的脚掌藏好在灰色袜子里。  
"嗯，去商场了。"东赫示意要搀扶的马克他可以自己来，一跳一跳地往房间走去，新鞋在地板上踏出哒哒的响声。  
就这样，两个人没有话地到了床边，马克接过拐杖，在墙边安置好，盯着东赫完成脱鞋、把腿抬起、放在床上这一系列动作。  
"鞋子很不错呢，"东赫说，抬眼对上马克担心的表情，马上笑笑"哥我又不是残废了，最近都有些习惯躺着的日子了呢。"  
马克的嘴角一下子就降下来"东赫，你不能好像什么都没发生过的样子......"  
"知道了知道了。"东赫拉起马克的手，把两个人的距离缩短，马克顺从地坐在床沿，靠着床头背板，目光斜斜地投在东赫的发旋上。

面对面了，反而不知道该说什么。每天通电话都说过的话题吗，知道哪个哥哥负责了自己的部分，哪个行程又被迫中断，一边说着让大家放心之类的话，只会让东赫胸口的洞越挖越大，装载着负担、抱歉、不安的漩涡，足够替代胡佛水电站。  
"因为不能动我变胖了好多呢，不知道要多久才能瘦回去，"东赫用食指一根根刷过马克的手指，来来回回爬着音阶。  
马克盯着他的发旋，心想怎么会，东赫还是一样好看。  
他大概、一定是把这句话说出来了，因为下一秒东赫就转过头来，褐色的眼珠、眼白，带着笑意的嘴唇，构成了一个皱皱的东赫。  
为什么非要是融雪的天气呢，太冷、太暗又太湿，脾气像顶出来的线头一扯一大堆，脆弱像地上的脏印一样无法隐藏。

马克允许自己埋进东赫肩膀和胸口连接的位置，只是因为他想这样做;马克允许自己深深地吸气，辨认出肥皂、药膏、和东赫的味道，只是因为他想这样做。为什么非得是融雪的天气呢，马克想，身体的裂隙暴露在空气里，原本应该是他来安慰东赫的，却变成自己要索求什么，自己要填补什么。他21岁的灵魂。东赫的手在他头发上一遍遍刷过，仅仅是想到这么贪得无厌的自己他都会愧疚得头脑发涨，而他知道东赫总会给他。

"哥穿着外套不热吗。"东赫问。  
是的，房间里开着暖气。马克直起身，皱皱鼻子。  
东赫好心地替他剥去厚重的棉袄。不知怎么变成跪坐的姿势，马克从高位望着东赫，东赫看着他，把袖子部分也脱下后顺势牵起他的手，眼神没有挪开过。  
总是这样的，不知疲倦玩着斗鸡的游戏，东赫不知道马克是否有一点乐在其中。

这时候再装作不知道接下来该做什么的就是傻子了。"哥多久没做了?"东赫看着他问。  
马克把眼睛挪开，他又输了。  
"啊...必要的时候，也对自己好一点啊。"  
这样的东赫，看着自己，了然地笑着，却让马克觉得很远。  
李东赫抚摸着他发涨的部位，只是隔着几层布料，马克已经觉得自己坚持不久了。  
李东赫把头靠在马克的胸脯上，只是摔断了腿，却好像发烧了一样，闭着眼睛深深呼气，手上动作不停。马克觉得这个世界也要连着雪逐渐融化了，只剩下李东赫的嘴，李东赫的手，李东赫的头发李东赫的体温。  
东赫啊，他想说，东赫，我随时都准备好向你敞开; 告诉我些什么吧，他想说，不要在有镜头的时候，才说些"哥，我爱你"，"我已经在养了"这样的话。  
东赫啊，他还想说，因为你，我已经变得不像自己了。

东赫的手指逡巡到背后，摸到那个隐秘的入口的时候，马克的身体瑟缩起来。  
"想要吗，没关系的，"鬼一样的东赫，他又知道了，"保持这个姿势我就可以不动腿。"  
"可—"马克的眼神慢慢聚集起来。  
"可以的。只要哥想做，就可以。"他已经在脱马克的卫裤。

开拓的时候马克一直在努力抬起上身减少动作的幅度，却没考虑到他唯一的支撑点只有东赫，他的胸口紧紧压着东赫，结果没有人更轻松一点。  
漫长的苦役结束在马克坐到底的那一刻，东赫捏捏他的盆骨，希望他自己动一动。于是马克像头温驯的小马一样，前后磨蹭起来，他褐色鬃毛的小马，留着自来卷降临人间，在床上动了几分钟，都没有找对位置，只好献上嘴唇作为补偿，李东赫扬起下巴品尝着，却像喝到碳酸水一样，鼻头酸胀起来。  
怎么会这样呢，努力进行着一场渴望已久却没有得到太多快感的性爱。有句歌词怎么唱，"欲望是那些多出来的东西"，是爱吧，让心烧灼起来的东西，太满了所以焚毁了语言，笨拙地取悦对方，没有语言的人类总是笨拙的，只有融化成一体才能明白对方，但怎么可能融化成一体呢。

就这样，稀里糊涂地射精，头脑不清地靠在一起喘气。经纪人哥打来，马克扣掉，环顾四周，像第一次睁开眼睛一样看着，一个放着衣柜、纪念照、台灯的房间。在千千万万世界角落之中的，东赫的房间。

东南方向的风吹来，门外的春天正无声地展开。


End file.
